Marine Animals
Sharks are the most dominant sea animals in Arcane Adventure, often appearing in order to attack players who dare venture into the ocean. Sharks vary in size, speed, and strength. All of them give and Experience and a chance of having a drop upon being slain, with the tougher variants naturally giving more. Every shark inflicts the Bleeding status to those unfortunate enough to be bitten by them, as well as additional effects from certain shark species. Whales are passive marine animals that have high health and a chance of dropping whale blubber upond death. Species Grey Shark * Grey Sharks are one of the most common sharks in Arcane Adventures, moving at a fast speed and easily killing new players. When in range, they dart toward the player and spin in fast circles around them. * Their bites deal 150-200 damage and faster than the player fast swimming. Black Shark * Black Sharks are considered one step higher than the Grey Sharks, moving at a similar speed but possessing a stronger bite. They are a dusty black colour and slightly larger(?) in size. Great White Shark * Great White Sharks are rarer in the First Sea, being more common in higher seas. The Great White Shark does not spin in a circle pattern. * Their bites deal around 300 damage and are slower than the player fast swimming. White Eyes * White Eyes is known for its colossal size and red colouring. Besides the size, they act similarly to Great White Shark albeit hitting harder and higher health. * Their bites deal 500 damage and are slower than the player fast swimming. The size of the mesh size makes it hard to determine its actual hitbox. * White Eyes is able to damage to Rowboats, Sailboats and Gunboats when it comes in contact with them (which usually sinks them instantly). Poison Jaws * Poison Jaws are somewhat rare compared to the other sharks, swimming faster than the Grey Sharks and inflict the Poison status when bitten by. They act similarly to the Grey Sharks. Blue-Marked Shark * Blue-Marked Sharks are small in size and deal little damage compared to other sharks, though it is compensated by its immense speed. They act similarly to the Grey Sharks. * Their bites deal 50 damage. Alpha White Eyes * Alpha White Eyes is currently the largest shark in Arcane Adventures. It behaves similarly to Great White Sharks and has similar physical features as White Eyes, but even greater in size and has darker shades along with bright eyes. * Their bites deal enough damage to kill most players in one or two chomps. * Alpha White Eyes is able to damage to Rowboats, Sailboats and Gunboats(?) when it comes in contact with them (which usually sinks them instantly). * Although it is the prime sea monster of the third sea, regular White Eyes can still spawn here. However, the spawn rate of Alpha White Eyes overwhelms the White Eyes' spawn rate in third sea, so it is much rarer. * The Alpha White Eyes has 1,000,000 health, thereby making it the mob with the highest health of all. The next highest health currently in game is 18,750, belonging to Arsen. Whales * Whales are introduced in the v1.0 Grand Reopening update as a killable entity along with sharks. * They are passive towards the player and has a chance to drop Whale Blubber as opposed to the Shark Fins that sharks drop. Trivia * Multiple of the Kraken's attacks shoot projectiles in the shape of a shark. * According to a book by Randal, the shark White Eyes sunk Holden's sailboat, leaving Holden to be presumed dead. Since Holden's body was never found, Randal had speculated that he is possibly alive. * Sharks are able to 'sit' in player's boats and glide off into the far distance with them, leaving the player stranded in the water. Although they can run off with it, there's a maximum amount of distance they will have from the player before they despawn, so eventually the shark will disappear and the boat will stop. * Though Alpha White Eyes is commonly mistaken be invulnerable to damage, in reality it simply has immensely high health and its large mesh concealing its hitbox. * Blue-Marked Sharks are usually mistaken for Poison Jaws and vice-versa. The differences are that Poison Jaws are larger and inflict Poison, while Blue-Marked Sharks travel much faster. * The White Eyes and Alpha White Eyes are stated to have grown so large due to the magic pollution in the seas affecting their physiology. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Misc